Eternal Love
by RukiaKurosaki14
Summary: But one thing I'm understanding, no matter what we go through - I'd rather go through it; I know I'll get through it; if I'm floating through it, with you. Eternal love that will last forevermore. A collection of short, sweet stories about our favorite fairy couple.
1. Chapter 1

AN

Okay, so I love Cosmo/Wanda and I have since I was a little kid and they're just not being represented right in the show or in FanFiction. I could only find a handful of lovely Fanfics like an Abra Catastrophe one that was ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL (but only had one review, seriously what is wrong with you people?!, I saw a divorce CW fic with more views!), and represented them so well. But most of the fanfics here are just like the craziness in the show. What happened to the Oh Yeah Cartoons and Season 1 Cosmo who called her all these sweet nicknames (Lollipop, Lamb Chop and my personal favorite Snookie), and just loved Wanda to death? Now suddenly, he's a jerk always calling her fat, a nag and he's stupider than ever! And Wanda used to lovingly help him with his mistakes instead of always calling him a twit, moron and idiot and so on. Well, I got frustrated and so I'm trying my hand at writing some FOP meaningless fluff which we are sadly lacking. I mean, it can't be just me!

Disclaimer-I surely own nothing, because if I did, Cosmo's voice would still be sexy and he wouldn't act like a tool all the time!

Eternal Love

Chapter 1-You Are My Life

"Man, what a day!" Timmy exclaimed dramatically as he flopped onto his bed. "I never thought I'd have to fight a dog for my own body."

"Yeah, and I never thought I'd be tempted to fight a dog who was coming on to my Lollipop," Cosmo piped up from his place hovering in the air.

Wanda blushed and smiled at him. "Aww, Pudin..." She floated over and kissed his cheek. He wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled his face into her swirly, pink hair.

Timmy made a face. He couldn't say he was a fan of when his god parents got too mushy in front of him. He'd already had to withstand a full day of Cosmo's incessant whining because of his separation from Wanda, and while he was glad that they were reunited again, he'd rather not be a direct witness to it. "Okay, guys I'm gonna hit the sack. You can go relax in your castle now."

"Thanks, Timmy!" Cosmo exclaimed. He was excitedly looking forward to some alone time with his wife.

"Goodnight, sport," Wanda said as she tucked him in and softly kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams, and we love you."

Timmy smiled fondly up at his godmother. "Love you too. Night."

"C'mon, baby," Wanda said looping her arm through Cosmo's and turning towards the fish bowl where their castle was nestled.

"Right behind you, lamb chop!" Cosmo replied exuberantly. And with that, they disappeared from Timmy's room in a poof of pink and green smoke.

A second later they reappeared within the walls of their ornate castle. In a comfortable silence, the couple locked up their wands for the night and proceeded up to their bedroom. In a well choreographed dance, they chaned into their nighttime apparel and climbed into bed.

"So, Lollipop," Cosmo started as he snuggled Wanda in his arms, "What did I miss?"

Wanda ruffled his mop of green hair affectionately. "Well, the dog in Timmy's body ate his cereal face first, chased after the school bus and kept sniffing everyone's butt. It was all very... weird."

Cosmo laughed. "Sounds like a hoot! Anything else?"

Wanda sighed tiredly and laid her head on his chest. "Mmm, not really. Oh, I did run into these other fairies who told me that it was normal for their god kids to switch places with animals. Go figure. One of them even let her kid switch places with a frog."

Cosmo frowned, deep in thought. "Wait a minute... don't they dissect those?"

"Exactly!" Wanda exclaimed. "See, you get it! It wasn't just me!"

Cosmo grinned happily. "Cool, I got something! Wait, what did I get?"

Wanda just smiled lovingly at him and kissed his jaw. "Don't worry about it sweetie, it wasn't important."

"Whatever you say, lamb chop," Cosmo accepted easily enough.

The two settled into more comfortable positions as sleep began to take them. Just as Wanda's eyes fluttered shut, she heard the hesitant voice of her husband in her ear.

"You know," he whispered. "I really did miss you terribly today, Snookie."

A warm sensation made its way throughout Wanda's body as her heart leaped within her chest. She always felt Cosmo was at his most sincere and affectionate when he called her that and it made her feel like the most special fairy alive. She would never take for granted the love of such a pure and kind person as her husband. She was so very lucky.

"Oh, Cosmo-"

"Wait, let me finish," he interrupted her smoothly. "After we separated I was thinking that I would just hang out, maybe call up some of my old friends. But then I remembered, I have no friends."

"Now, Cosmo, that's not-!"

"The only person who came to my mind was you. At first I thought, man, I have no life! But then I realized that YOU, WANDA, ARE my life!"

Tears pooled in Wanda's eyes as she burried her face in Cosmo's neck and began peppering his collarbone with tiny kisses. "And your MINE, Puddin. All... mine..."

Cosmo petted her hair fretfully as wetness leaked into his shirt. "No, don't cry, Lamb Chop! Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-!"

Wanda cut Cosmo off with a fiery kiss. They enjoyed each other thoroughlly for a moment before she pulled back and began gently kissing his eyelids and forehead. "Don't. You. EVER. Apologize. For saying. Such. Sweet things. To me."

Cosmo hugged her tighter and began running his fingers through her hair. "But I made you cry? What kind of jerk makes his wife cry?!"

Wanda rubbed his back reassuringly. "Baby, these are happy tears."

"So that's good?"

"Very good."

They engaged in another long kiss before rearranging themselves underneath the covers.

"I love you so much, Cosmo," Wanda said as her eyes fell shut for the final time.

She grinned as she felt Cosmo gently tweak her nose. "I love you more, Snookie."

And with that, they fell into a deep and peaceful slumber, tightly entangled in each others' arms.

AN

So yeah, it's not very long and I don't expect to win an award for this or anything but if you enjoyed this then leave a review on your way out. I plan to continue what I've started here as a oneshot collection. The next one will be centered around the episode Lovestruck. If you have any ideas or things you wish to see me write, let me know. Hope you enjoyed it and see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

AN

Okay, so far only one person has reviewed this story (thanks, by the way, I'm glad you liked it!), but that's fine. I'm mostly doing this for me, anyway. This one will be based off of Lovestruck. Happy Valentine's Day, by the way!

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Eternal Love

Chapter 2-Valentine's Disaster

Promptly at six thirty-five, Wanda's eyes flew open. She extracted herself from her husband's possessive grip and proceeded to shower and dress. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she went back to wake up her other half.

"Cosmo? Cosmo, get up! Come on, we have to go and wake Timmy soon!" she urged as she shook his shoulder.

"Mmm, five more minutes Mom," he mumbled as he rolled away from her.

Usually at this point, Wanda would become annoyed and do something that would instantly shock him awake, such as poofing up some arctic water or grabbing the blankets away, but today was Valentine's Day! The day of everlasting love! She sighed happily to herself.

Instead, Wanda leaned down and planted her lips softly over Coso's. After a second he responded enthusiastically to the kiss and removing his arms from underneath the blanket, used them to pull her flush ontop of him. After a minute Wanda pulled back and kissed his nose. "You finally awake now, Puddin?" she asked with a smile.

"You betcha, Lamb Chop!" he replied exuberantly. "What was that for anyway? Did I say something sweet in my sleep?"

Wanda giggled and mussed his hair. "No, silly! I just love you, that's all."

Cosmo smiled at her bashfully. "Love you too, Snookie."

After sharing another brief kiss, Wanda pulled them to their feet. "Okay then! Let's get going!"

While Cosmo got himself dressed, Wanda went about re-curling the signature swirl in her hair that Cosmo had ruined by running his fingers through. They collected their wands and poofed into their godchild's room.

Hovering over Timmy's bed, the two fairies began whispering about ways to wake him up. Finally, they decided on good old-fashioned scare tactics. Positioning a bullhorn in Timmy's face, Cosmo winked at his wife before blowing into it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Timmy leaped from his bed, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Good morning, sport," Wanda chirped happily.

"I'll say! What the heck was that for?!" He turned and glared at his godfather.

Cosmo just grinned at him. "For my amusement!"

Timmy got off the floor with a huff.

"Aww, cheer up, sport! Your going to have a wonderful day!" Wanda gushed as she poofed him into his school clothes.

Timmy turned to Cosmo with a puzzled expression. "What's with her? She's more cheerful than usual."

Cosmo flew over and wrapped an arm around Wanda's waist. "Because, today's her favorite holiday. Duh!"

"Oh, I just love Valentine's day!" Wanda beamed and leaned into Cosmo's embrace. He kissed the top of her head.

Timmy made a face. "Well I HATE Valentine's Day! All I ever do is get embarrassed and humiliated!"

Wanda frowned at her godson's attitude. Valentine's day was special, and she wished he could see that. Perhaps he was still too young to fully appreciate its worth. After all, the day was only special if you could spend it with someone you really loved and who loved you in return. Personally, Wanda felt that Timmy would never find true happiness with the shallow Trixie Taang. But he would never listen to her if she tried to dissuade him from persuing such a person. Despite herself, she vowed that she would help Timmy enjoy the day, no matter what.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Poor Timmy!, Wanda thought as they ran away from the group of laughing girls. She'd tried to help Timmy by cluing him in on what girls love, and at first he'd been really excited. The performance had gone great and he'd done a wonderful job. But everything had blown up in his face when that horrible little girl catapulted him from her property once again.

Wanda scowled. That little rich brat didn't know the damage she was causing her sensitive godson. She just knew he would overreact and blame all girls for Trixie's shortcommings. She really believed that Tootie was a better match for him. Sure, she might be a tad bit weird but who could blame her growing up in the same house as Vicky. The poor kid was probably constantly miserable. Wanda wondered why it was that she didn't have her own set of godparents.

She really did empathize with the strange little girl and wished that Timmy would give her more of a chance. As they finally stopped running, Wanda decided to voice her opinion. "Well, you know maybe you should let Tootie be your Valentine."

She wasn't surprised when Timmy glared at her. "Well, of course YOU'd think that! It was your stupid song that got me launched into this mess! Get Tootie away from me! Get em all away from me!"

Wanda shared a worried look with Cosmo. This couldn't be good. And here comes the overreaction.

"I wish I lived in a world without girls! Just put em all someplace else!"

Cosmo and Wanda shared another concerned glance before obeying the wish.

A moment later, Timmy looked around triumphantly. "Yeah! All the girls went away!" he cheered.

"Wait a minute? I'm a girl," Wanda pointed out.

Cosmo gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. "No she's not! Don't mind her! Aah, I mean don't mind this person! It doesn't know what it's talking about!"

Timmy glared at the pink fairy. "Your right, Wanda. You are a girl. So get lost."

Wanda gasped in surprise and hurt. "But, Timmy-!"

"No! This was all your fault! Just go!" He turned away from her petulantly.

Wanda stared morosely at his back. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her. All she'd done was try to help him be happy against her better judgment. She always put his needs first. And today was Valentine's day! She was supposed to spend it with her beloved! Looking over at him, she noticed that his face had gone completely slack as if he were in shock of the escalating situation before him. Wanda straightened up resolutely. If Timmy didn't want her with him, then fine! She would go.

As she turned to poof away, Cosmo grabbed her hand. "No! Don't go, Lamb Chop!"

Looking at her husband's devastaed face, her resolve wilted a little. "I don't want to, honey. But I think I have to."

"No you don't!" he protested.

"Yes she does!" Timmy yelled, spinning around to face the fairy pair.

"Timmy!" Cosmo shouted. "Don't do this to us!"

Timmy ignored him. "I wish Wanda would go away and join the other girls!"

Coso couldn't believe it. Timmy had made it an official wish! Now Wanda really did have to go away! Cosmo clung to her sleeve reflexively. There was no way he was letting her go anywhere without him. He'd follow her to wherever if he had to!

Wanda glanced at her husband sadly. So much for their Valentine plans. Prying his fingers from her sleeve, Wanda pulled Cosmo into a tight hug. She burried her fce into his neck as his arms constricted around her like steel bars. "I'm sorry, sweetie," Wanda whispered tearfully into his ear. She would not say goodbye.

In a poof of pink smoke, Wanda disappeared from within the ring of Cosmo's arms. He was too startled to cry out. All he could do was stare longingly after the trail of pink smoke, feeling like he'd been set adrift.

Timmy's eyes widened. He'd never actually thought that Wanda would leave. "Wanda?" he called out hesitantly. Maybe she was just playing a trick on him to teach him a lesson. She'd probably poof back any second now...

"What's a Wanda?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy turned and stared at him incredulously. He couldn't be serious, right? After the scene he'd just made, there was no way he could forget his wife for 10,000 years, right? Timmy continued to observe his godfather, but the clearly genuinely baffled look did not waver. He WAS serious!

Wanda's leaving seemed to have pushed his wish into full motion. Now the men wouldn't even remember the girls. Timmy felt a twinge of guilt, but quickly brushed it aside. Maybe it was better this way.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Something was horribly wrong. Cosmo went along with Timmy; farting and making other gross noises, stuffing his face with ungodly amounts of food and various other "manly things." But throughout it all he couldn't help feeling that something was missing.

He was glad that Timmy was happy, but why wasn't he? For no discernible reason at all, he would begin crying and couldn't bring himself to stop. And he wasn't the only one. Timmy's dad seemed to be affected in the same way. What was that all about?

There was just this big, gaping void in his chest that throbbed especially hard whenever he saw anything pink. And for some reason, he didn't believe that Wanda was a wrestling move. But he knew that he liked the name a lot and various times throughout the day, he caught himself calling things Wanda. Nothing made any sense!

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Wanda lay sprawled out on a nice patch of green grass, munching on a bar of chocolate. She'd never felt more relaxed in her whole life. It was simply refreshing. She had all the free time and space she could ever want. And the view was to die for!

So why did she feel so melancholy? She couldn't shake the feeling that she should be doing something else at the moment. But she had no idea what that could be, and it frustrated her! She didn't like not knowing things. But there wasn't much she could do about it. Sighing, she lay back and closed her eyes. Maybe after a nap, she'd know what to do.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

It happened suddenly. One minute he and Timmy were sharing a large everything pizza when his memories returned to him in a blinding flash. "Wanda!" he shouted.

Timmy jumped. "I already told you Cosmo, that's a wrestling move."

Cosmo flapped his wings madly and hovered angrily in front of Timmy's face. "Liar! Wanda is my wife and you'd better wish her back right now!"

Startled, Timmy took a step back. He wasn't used to seeing such an easygoing person as Cosmo angry. Wanda was usually the one who reprimanded him or got upset. Looking at his godfather's red face, Timmy realized that he'd gone too far and better fix it. "Your right. I'm sorry Cosmo."

The green fairy frowned disapprovingly at him. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Now, make the wish!"

Timmy jumped again. He'd never get used to an angry Cosmo. "Okay! I wish all the girls were back here again!"

Cosmo waved his wand eagerly, but nothing happened. He frowned and tried again, but to no avail. He turned accusing eyes to Timmy.

The boy held up his hands in defense. "You probably can't grant my wish because except for you and me, nobody else remembers the girls! We have to go break down the wall!"

Cosmo nodded, and silently followed him out into the streets. He'd crush that wall to pebbles if it would reunite him with his Wanda.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Wanda watched fretfully as the male and female humans rushed at each other with pointy swords to do battle. She didn't understand them. How could they not remember each other? Immediately after she'd woken from her rest, everything had returned to her at a dizzying speed. She'd began missing Cosmo terribly and had considered poofing back, but that would have been against the wish.

Timmy. She was still shocked and hurt by the boy's actions of course, but she couldn't bring herself to stay mad at him. Sure he'd ruined her plans for the day, but she loved him. He was reckless and rash, sometimes rude and definitely not the smartest kid in the world but he had a sweet heart underneath it all. She knew that when he was ready to admit he'd been wrong, he'd have Cosmo unwish the wish.

Cosmo. She wondered how he'd been coping with it all. He was probably feeling as sad and bereft as she was once he remembered. And she knew he would remember her, eventually. You couldn't love someone for 10,000 years without forming an unbreakable bond. There was just no way they would ever permanently forget about the other. They were too much a part of the other's life.

Wanda flew around the groups of fighting humans frantically searching for her godchild or husband, but she could find no trace of them. Growing tired she hovered in one place, her gaze cast forlornly down at the wild bunch of people. Just what was she going to do?

Suddenly she spotted a green dot racing towards her. Could it be... The dot grew larger as it approached her and soon she could make out the beloved silhouette of her favorite green fairy. "COSMO!" she shouted joyfully.

"WANDA!" he cried in anticipation, increasing his speed.

They met in the air with a jarring impact. Cosmo wrapped his whole body protectively around his wife. They flew back a few feet until they were able to stabilize their balance and began floating in place.

Cosmo stayed wrapped around Wanda like an octopus, unknowingly cutting off her air supply. "Oh, Snookie, I missed you SO, SO, SO, SO MUCH! I was so lonely and borred! Life wasn't the same without you! Don't you EVER leave me behind again, do you hear me?!"

Wanda wriggled within his tight grip. "Cosmo..."

"And all Timmy ate was junk food, and the place was SO dirty and nobody else remembered about the girls, but you know I could never forget you-!"

"Can't... breathe!"

"And everyone was marching around the streets, farting and burping and it was fun for awhile but then it got weird and I yelled at Timmy to wish you back but we couldn't so we broke down the wall and-" Cosmo broke off and looked down at his wife's blue face. "Oh, no! Wanda, are you okay? Wanda?!" Quickly, Cosmo loosened his grip and gently lowered her to the ground.

Wanda took in a gasping breath and began to cough.

Cosmo patted her back frantically. "I'm so sorry, dearest. Are you going to be okay?"

Wanda ceased coughing and cleared her throat. "I'll be fine, honey."

"Are you sure?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes, of course," Wanda assured him. She leaped back into his arms and he embraced her much more gently, but still tight enough that Wanda felt inexorably safe. "I missed you too, Cosmo. And I promise I'll never leave you again. I don't think my heart could take it!"

Completely in synch once more, the couple separated long enough to share a passionate kiss.

A moment later after he'd finished shooting couples with love arrows, Timmy spotted his godparents floating peacefully together, their fces serene and happy. Well it looked like he wouldn't have to shoot them after all.

Timmy aproached the pair hesitantly. As soon as he was close, Cosmo floated in front of Wanda protectively. Timmy looked over the green fairy's shoulder at his godmother. Her face had become stern and disapointed. Timmy lowered his eyes. "I'm... really sorry about everything, Wanda. I know you were just trying to help me. And I'm sorry for wishing you away. I never really thought you would leave, and when you did, I wasn't sure what to do. And I'm sorry for ruining your favorite holiday. I promise I won't ever do anything like that again. I was a stupid, insensitive, childish jerk. Will you ever forgive me?"

Wanda tried to remain stone faced but she couldn't help it when her expression crumbled to one of empathy and forgiveness. "Of course, Timmy. I know you didn't really mean it, you were just upset."

She smiled softly at him but he still looked sad. "Do you still love me?"

"Oh, Timmy..." How could he think she'd ever stop loving him? She flew around Cosmo and wiped a tear from his cheek. "I'll always love you, sweetheart. Always."

Timmy held out his arms and Wanda flew into them for a big hug. Cosmo smiled at his two favorite people embracing. Both Timmy and Wanda turned to him at the same time and held out their arms. Wordlessly, he joined them for a family hug.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Wanda watched with a smile as Timmy stuck himself with the love arrow and kissed Tootie. She was happy for the girl and knew in her heart that they would make a cute couple. Someday Timmy wouldn't have to shoot himself with an arrow to feel love for Tootie. And she'd be there to say I told you so.

"Aww, that's adorable!" Cosmo said as he watched the young couple kiss.

"Getting a bit awkward," he next remarked as it got a little deeper.

"Aaaaand now it's just gross," he said finally as Tootie began to devour his face in a less than cute fashion.

Wanda reached over and turned Cosmo's head to face her. "Uh, Puddin, how about instead of watching two minors make out you kiss your wife instead."

"I'm game!" He obliged her and soon they were lost in each other.

A few minutes later Wanda pulled back, grinning coyly. "So, stallion, we have four more hourrs of Valentine left. What do you want to do?"

Grabbing her hand, Cosmo floated higher in the air. "Let's go and be by ourselves somewhere with no interruptions. Ooh, I know, let's go back to our house in Fairy World!"

"But what about Timmy?" Wanda asked looking to their godchild down below.

"Aww, don't worry about him, Lollipop. He can find his own way home while we have some much deserved fun. So are you in?"

Wanda leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You know it. Lead the way!"

And with that, the couple poofed off to enjoy the Valentine's Day they deserved.

AN

So this was WAY longer than I expected it to be, but there's no stopping my muse. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it regardless and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

AN

Thanks new and old reviewers and favoriters. That's not a word and I don't care. I meant to update sooner but my muse got distracted. Luckily, after reading a delightful CW fanfic called An Enchanted Interlude by Lunatroid, it came back! As asked for by a guest reviewer, I will provide the Abracatastrophe author and a short list of other fulfilling CW fanfics I've found so far down below after the chapter.

Disclaimer-I own othing. As if you didn't know.

Eternal Love

Chapter 3-This Is My Wish

"It was really nice of you to take us to the Pointy Crown, Mama Cosma," Cosmo said cheerfully. At least, he hoped it came out cheerful. It wasn't like his mother to be so randomly generous to him. She was for the most part still stuck in her denial stage of his marriage to Wanda.

"Well," the older fairy gushed. "It is the finest restauraunt in Fairy World. Only the best for my little Cosmo-Lolo!"

Cosmo grimaced as she grinned. He wasn't all that little anymore. Truth be told, he wasn't having the best of times. "Right! And uh, why couldn't you have gotten a bigger booth so we all could sit together?" he asked timidly.

Mama Cosma fluttered her wings and laughed. "Oh, well you see dear, I was hoping it would be just the two of us. I'd forgotten you had a godchild and were still with that-"

"Amazing wife of mine!" Cosmo broke in. He glanced around furtively. Even though he knew Wanda couldn't hear him from where she was, it was still a reflex to defend her from his mother. "Okay, but there's a free table for four right over-"

"Nonsense, dear! That's being saved for someone else. Don't worry so much. Your godchild and HER will be fine!"

Cosmo wasn't so sure about that. He glanced over to where his beloved and Timmy were mashed together at a tiny table between two swinging doors. He winced as one of the doors collided rather harshly with the back of Wanda's head. He moved to float over and check on her, but was immediately pulled back down in his seat by his Mama.

"Where do you think your going, Mister? Stay here with me! Look, a cheese platter!"

Cosmo sighed as he let himself be distracted. Mama Cosma's chatter went in one ear and out the other as his eyes kept straying back to his family. They were both consistently hit with the vicious swinging doors as they tried to make conversation. He noticed unhappily that Wanda seemed to get hit a lot more frequently than Timmy. It was as if his Mama had planned it all. Was she trying to give his wife a concussion? Cosmo glowered down at his plate as he promised to make it up to Wanda and Timmy later.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Cosmo was furious. He was beyond furious! How could his own mother do that to him! To try and make him out as an incompetent godparent just so he would have no choice but to return home with her!

It was low, it was devious, it was manipulative! It was worse than the time she'd tried to make him chose a robot over his wife. As if! A robot would never have his Wanda's wits, or empathy or beauty or... the billions of other things he loved about her. And what was it with her and game shows!

Cosmo flew agitated figure eights around Timmy's room as he stewed in his thoughts. If it wasn't for Timmy convincing the Fairy world citizens that they really didn't want him to stay, he'd probably be stuck in his childhood home powerless, alone and miserable. He just could not get over his mother's underhandedness. Disguising a nice outing for him as a trap! You think you could trust some people!

"Uh, Cosmo," Timmy called to him.

The green fairy blinked at him and went back to his thoughts.

"Cosmo, sweetie..." Wanda tried.

His head turned towards her for a second and then swiveled back to staring at the wall.

Wanda sighed and began floating over to him. Her movements were unusually slow and careful and halfway there she stopped and clutched her head as a wave of dizziness swept over her.

Cosmo was at her side in an instant. "Lollipop! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, honey," she tried to assure him as she removed her hands from her head. "Just a little woozy, that's all."

"I don't know Cosmo," Timmy piped up. "She thought my hat was orange earlier."

"What!"

"In my defense, that was after being repeatedly pummeled by a door. It was only a slight concussion but it's gone now."

Cosmo raised an eyebrow. "Oh really. How many fingers am I holding up?"

Wanda squinted at his outstretched hand. "Um... I plead the fifth!"

"The fifth what? I was only holding up two fingers. Oh no, it's worse than I thought!"

Timmy and Wanda face-palmed as Cosmo flew frantic circles around his wife. He started mumbling to himself as he pulled at his hair. "Stupid Mama... Trying to get me fired... Giving my wife a concussion..."

Wanda managed to grab a hold of his tie and halt him in midair. "Cosmo please stop, you're only making me dizzier!"

He halted immediately, looking guilty. "Sorry, Lamb Chop."

She kissed his nose affectionately. "It's okay, Puddin."

"Wow, so what happens when a fairy has a concussion?" asked Timmy.

"Well," Wanda started, "It's obviously very unlike when you humans have one. Instead of having to stay up for twenty-four hours to make sure there's no permanent damage, we just use a little healing magic and then sleep it off. So don't worry, sport, I'll be fine."

Timmy yawned and smiled at his godmother. "That's a relief. After the day we've had, I don't think we could handle it if you were really hurt. Well, night guys!"

He climbed into bed and smiled as his fairies tucked him in. "Feel better, Wanda. And glad you're still here, Cosmo. Love you guys."

They each kised his forehead and chorused, "Love you too," before poofing into their deceptively large castle.

Cosmo watched fretfully as Wanda changed into her night clothes and took down her hair. "I don't know, Wanda," he spoke up. "Maybe we should stay up and play some games or something. You know, like when I had my last concussion. Just to make sure you're okay."

"Oh, no," Wanda protested lightly. "Not after last time."

Flashback-

Cosmo threw up his hands and began flying victory laps. "YES! UNO! I WIN! FINALLY!"

"Uh, Cosmo?"

"SO THIS IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO FINALLY WIN AGAINST YOU! I LIKE IT! I AM KING OF THE WORLD!"

"Cosmo!"

"VICTORY IS SWEET! I COULD GET USED TO THIS! YOU HEAR THAT WORLD! THERE'S A NEW SHERIFF IN TOWN, AND HIS NAME IS-"

"COSMO!"

He jerked and floated back down to his wife's level. "Did you say something, dearest?"

She hung her head in exapseration. "We were playing Monopoly."

His jaw dropped in surprise and embarrassment. "Oh, ha! Right! Of course! I knew that!"

"Did you really?"

"No."

"So you're telling me we just wasted five hours for nothing?"

"Pretty much."

"Can we please go to bed now?"

"I think that would be best."

End Flashback-

Cosmo flushed and looked down at the ground. "In my defense-"

"Sweetie, there is no defense for that. Just let it go."

He pouted but did as she said. Wanda lowered herself gingerly onto the bed and let her head fall to the pillow with a sigh of relief. It felt wonderful to just be still after the emotional rollercoaster of their day.

Just as her eyes were fluttering closed Cosmo shook her shoulder frantically. "Wanda, no! You can't go to sleep yet! You haven't performed the healing magic, remember?"

"Too tired," she mumbled. "I'll do it later."

Cosmo frowned. "You and I both know that's not how it works." He furrowed his brow in thought. "I know! I'll do it for you!"

"Now, wait a minute-" Wanda began to sit up but Cosmo gently pushed her back down.

"Don't worry, Snookie I won't bite. Or screw it up. Promise. Now just relax."

Making his wand appear in his hand, Cosmo placed the tip to Wanda's head and a soft blue light began to emanate from it. Wanda visibly relaxed as her stresses melted away and her brain cleared of its painful fog.

She rolled over, wrapped her arms around her husband and gave him a much deserved kiss. "Thanks, Puddin. And I just wanted you to know that even if those dumb fairies had made you go home, I wouldn't have stood for it. Preferably I would've taken you back anyway, but if I had to I would stay there with you."

Cosmo clung to his wife greatfully, thanking the universe for sending him such a treasure. His heart felt lighter than it had in hours and all his worries vanished. "I love you more than all the monkeys, cheese, pudding and string in the world, Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma."

Her sweet, bubbly laughter filled his ears and made his heart sing. "Wow! Well then, I love you more than all the spas, slacks, chocolate and sweets in the world, Cosmo Julius Cosma. And that will never change."

They hugged each other closer and drifted off, blissful and happy in each other's embrace.

AN

Yay, done! Hope you liked it, and as promised here's my list of other great stories to check out. 1. Abra Catastrophe the inner Thoughts and Workings by AceOfHearts777.

2\. An Enchanted Interlude by Lunatroid

3\. Fairly Oddparents - The Next Generation by Trixie21

4\. Endless Love by jyvonne13

And that's it for now. There's a few others but I don't want to overload you. And FYI, those really are their full names, I didn't make it up. If you don't believe me, look it up. Leave a review with an idea or comment or whatever you're feeling before you leave to presumably check out these aforementioned AWESOME CW fics please! Until next time!


End file.
